Series 9 (UK)
The ninth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 45 consecutive nights on ITV, from 8 January to 26 April 2001. It was hosted by Chris Tarrant. Episodes * Episode 1 (8th January 2001) Richard Godefroy (£64,000) Greg Carter (continued) * Episode 2 (11th January 2001) Greg Carter (£4,000) Paul Leigh (£32,000) Jonathan Hughes (£125,000) Tom Davies (continued) * Episode 3 (13th January 2001) Tom Davies (£32,000) Stephen Chandler (£8,000) Sharon Moss (continued) * Episode 4 (15th January 2001) Sharon Moss (£64,000) Terry Yeomans (£16,000) Andy Clark (continued) * Episode 5 (18th January 2001) Andy Clark (£8,000) Jill Howard (£1,000) Steve Devlin (continued) * Episode 6 (20th January 2001) Steve Devlin (£500,000) Debbie Allen (£64,000) Paul Nolan (£8,000) Chris Lea (continued) * Episode 7 (22nd January 2001) Chris Lea (£32,000) Andrew Packman (£1,000) David Stainer (£64,000) Bryan Williams (continued) * Episode 8 (25th January 2001) Bryan Williams (£16,000) Tony Stevens (£32,000) Innes Scott (£32,000) * Episode 9 (27th January 2001) Ravinder Rai (£32,000) Keith Wilcock (£250,000) John Tuff (continued) * Episode 10 (29th January 2001) John Tuff (£4,000) Arrol Toplin (£125,000) Brian Adams (continued) * Episode 11 (1st February 2001) Brian Adams (£32,000) Jon Powell (£64,000) Peter Burke (£16,000) John Stockdale (continued) * Episode 12 (3rd February 2001) John Stockdale (£1,000) Anton Johnson (£8,000) Peter Williams (£1,000) Ged Taylor (continued) * Episode 13 (5th February 2001) Ged Taylor (£16,000) Sam Smith (£1,000) Mike Ratcliffe (£1,000) Pete Pearce (£16,000) Dave Pink (£1,000) * Episode 14 (8th February 2001) David Crossley (£32,000) Sheila McHale (£32,000) Malcolm Knight (continued) * Episode 15 (10th February 2001) Malcolm Knight (£32,000) Charles Walton (£64,000) Sue Coles (£64,000) Stewart Crawford (continued) * Episode 16 (12th February 2001) Stewart Crawford (£8,000) Howard Brooks (£32,000) Carolyn Lysons (£1,000) John Bolus (continued) * Episode 17 (15th February 2001) John Bolus (£16,000) Richard Scott (£16,000) Tim Whelan (£16,000) Simon Wardill (continued) * Episode 18 (17th February 2001) Simon Wardill (£64,000) Michelle Simmonds (£0 - lost on £1,000) Joanna Karatas (£1,000) Andy Barnes (£16,000) * Episode 19 (19th February 2001) Majella Maher (£8,000) John Sexton (£250,000) * Episode 20 (22nd February 2001) Jim Whitaker (£64,000) Tony Emans (£250,000) * Episode 21 (24th February 2001) Paul Everitt (£1,000) Alistair McDowall (£8,000) Stewart Duncan (£32,000) * Episode 22 (26th February 2001) Alan Scrutton (£64,000) Ceri Andrews (£32,000) Chris Jones (continued) * Episode 23 (1st March 2001) Chris Jones (£32,000) Jo Blacker (£32,000) * Episode 24 (3rd March 2001) Matt Freeman (£64,000) Liz Richards (continued) * Episode 25 (5th March 2001) Liz Richards (£64,000) Sue McCord (£32,000) Alison Grinney (£8,000) * Episode 26 (8th March 2001) John Ramsden (£125,000) Simon Steer (£16,000) Dave McGregor (continued) * Episode 27 (10th March 2001) Dave McGregor (£8,000) Norman MacKenzie (£8,000) Mike Pomfrey (continued) * Episode 28 (12th March 2001) Mike Pomfrey (£500,000) Mike Willcock (£8,000) Alan Ritchie (£1,000) * Episode 29 (15th March 2001) - Couples Special 1 Peter and Valiene Tungate (£0 - lost on £300) Lin & Ste Morris (£32,000) David & Meriel Reed (continued) * Episode 30 (17th March 2001) - Couples Special 2 David & Meriel Reed (£16,000) Jason & Julia Stathan (£16,000) Steve & Loraine Brownless (continued) * Episode 31 (19th March 2001) - Couples Special 3 Steve & Loraine Brownless (£64,000) Ken & Wendy Clark (£64,000) James & Vi Cochrane (£1,000) * Episode 32 (22nd March 2001) - Couples Special 4 David Anderson & Victoria Best (£32,000) Gail Egan & Colin McGiffert (continued) * Episode 33 (24th March 2001) - Couples Special 5 Gail Egan & Colin McGiffert (£64,000) John & Doreen Lawrence (£250,000) * Episode 34 (26th March 2001) - Couples Special 6 Tom & Sally Naylor (£64,000) Peter & Anne Jenkins (£125,000) * Episode 35 (29th March 2001) Dave Bowles (£64,000) Phil Keane (£16,000) Nathan Birtle (continued) * Episode 36 (31st March 2001) Nathan Birtle (£250,000) Trevor Luscombe (£8,000) Angie Reddy (£1,000) Peter Inwood (continued) * Episode 37 (2nd April 2001) Peter Inwood (£32,000) Mark Starkey (£64,000) Mike Bradshaw (£1,000) Steve Butler (continued) * Episode 38 (5th April 2001) Steve Butler (£64,000) Adam Swart (£8,000) Steve Lacey (continued) * Episode 39 (7th April 2001) Steve Lacey (£125,000) Ady Lee (£8,000) Julia Freer (£8,000) Ann Baldwin (continued) * Episode 40 (9th April 2001) Ann Baldwin (£16,000) Jonathan Gladwin (£64,000) Diana Ingram (£32,000) * Episode 41 (12th April 2001) Richard Deeley (£32,000) Martin Jenkins (£250,000) * Episode 42 (14th April 2001) Bob Hitchin (£32,000) Julia Kitson (£64,000) Julie Gibson (£32,000) Steve Keen (£1,000) * Episode 43 (19th April 2001) Chris Hamer (£32,000) Dee Richards (£1,000) Michael McGinty (continued) * Episode 44 (21st April 2001) Michael McGinty (£8,000) David Edwards (£1,000,000) * Episode 45 (26th April 2001) Ian Farmer (£16,000) Nick Carrelli (£4,000) Maureen Warrilow (£64,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *Diana Ingram is Charles Ingram's wife and his brother-in-law Adrian Pollock is the audience member. *Charles Ingram appeared on Fastest Finger First on 27th January 2001, but didn't make to the hot seat. *Sheila McHale became the third contestant and first woman to answer the £250,000 question incorrectly and lose £93,000. *Tecwen Whittock appeared on Fastest Finger First on 19th April 2001, but didn't make to the hot seat. *David Edwards became the second and the first male contestant to win £1,000,000 in the UK history. *The total amount of money ever given away on the UK version eclipsed £20 million during the series. 09